


Sleeping Temptations

by DarkxKitsune



Series: Forbidden Love [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Genderbending, Manipulation, Masturbation, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: Donnie loves his sister, and he knows it's wrong, but if anyone is going to corrupt her, it's him.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Forbidden Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733113
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to build on the same world that Brother's maiden is based in. Here is Donnie and Mikey's story!

Donnie couldn’t place a finger on when his feelings for Mikey had started, he supposed he’s always had feelings for her, as they were siblings afterall. But sometime in the last couple years, they had started changing, but he hadn’t realized just how much until the first day he had seen Mikey in her school uniform.

She was starting highschool at the same private school that Donnie attended. Mikey had been so excited, she had refused to take her unifor off. Donnie had let her continue wearing it, so long as she didn’t get it dirty, or spill anything on it.

Had their parents been around, Donnie was sure that they would have forced Mikey to hang the clothes up where they would be safe, but as they were both away on a business trip, and Donnie was enjoying seeing his sister so happy, he’d allowed it.

That night, Donnie had been unable to stop himself, hiding his noises of pleasure in his pillow as he thrust his hips forward into his hand, gripping his cock as he pictured his sister, his precious little sister in her new outfit, and thigh high stockings. He’d cum so hard that night, it had left him laying on his bed trembling for nearly half an hour before he could get up and change his sheets.

Six months had passed, and Donnie’s feelings were only growing more intense, this wasn’t helped along by the fact that Mikey was constantly surrounded by other students, boys and girls alike. All of them were drawn to her innocence, and they wanted it for themselves. And Donnie was forced to sit back and watch it all, harboring his forbidden feelings, knowing that in just a few months time, he’d be graduating, and then no one would be able to watch Mikey at school, and soon enough, someone would try and snatch her from him.

Tonight, Donnie knew he had reached a new low as he snuck into Mikey’s room, the younger turtle fast asleep on her bed in nothing more than a thank-top and pink lace panties. Donnie didn’t blame her for her lack of clothing, even though it was the beginning of September, it was still far too hot to wear anything more.

Donnie stood next to her bed in nothing more than boxers, looking down at her sleeping form, he licked his lips. He knew it was wrong, knew he should leave.

“I’m just going to look,” he told himself, knowing deep down already that that was a lie. He lifted Mikey’s shirt, showing off the two small mounds that were forming, though being a turtle Donnie knew they were unlikely to get much bigger. Which was fine, tiny breasts suited Mikey’s adorable personality.

Reaching out, Donnie hesitated for a moment, before trailing a finger along the sensitive edge of her plastron, feeling the body shudder under his touch, and Mikey shifted in her sleep, letting out a soft huff of air as she did so.

Keeping his touches light, Donnie trailed his finger down further, hooking it into the waistband of Mikey’s panties, taking a deep breath he watched her sleeping face as he tugged on them. Mikey was such a deep sleeper, that Donnie knew it would take more to wake her than just this, but he had to be sure.

Heart hammering in his chest, Donnie looked down and swallowed hard, one hand moving to rub at his groin, feeling the hardening flesh trying to force it’s way out of his plastron.

Shifting one knee forward, Donnie knelt on the bed slowly, careful not to jarr Mikey too much as he nudged her legs open with his hand, showing off more of the visible slit between them.

Still keeping his touches light, Donnie trailed a finger along the slit and swallowed hard as Mikey gasped, her hips twitching. She was sensitive, and that thought had Donnie’s cock dropping down, bulging the fabric of his shorts.

He ignored every logical voice in his head telling him he should stop, that this was wrong, that Mikey would hate him forever if she woke up and found him like this, but as he freed his cock fully, and gripped it with his free hand, his other one still between Mikey’s legs, he knew logic was not winning the battle tonight.

Trailing his finger along Mikey’s slit again, slow and gentle, he watched her twitch and shift slightly in her sleep, her face scrunching up before her mouth fell open slightly, her pink lips parted and Donnie could just see the tip of her tongue.

“Not too fast,” he told himself, turning his attention back to the task at hand, he started pressing one finger inside her slowly, just the tip of it, feeling around her entrance before pulling back.

Donnie held back any noises of his own as he stroked his cock in time with inserting his finger, though he didn’t push too deep, knowing he could easily hurt Mikey, he didn’t want to do that. He wanted her to enjoy it, wanted her to crave his touch, wanted her to think of him as she touched herself.

Slipping more of his finger inside, he felt around, feeling how slick Mikey was getting, Donnie bit his lip and fisted his cock faster, watching as his sleeping sister lifted her hips up into his finger, unconsciously fucking herself into it. She was still far too tight, Donnie knew he would have to work at her a lot more, for a lot longer until she was loose enough to take his cock.

Donnie didn’t know where the thought had come from, but it didn't surprise him as he felt Mikey clench around his finger, her body shuddering as she relaxed, falling back into a deep sleep.

Slipping his finger from inside her slowly, her slick juices still clinging to it, Donnie wrapped that hand around his cock, standing up he turned to face her, his cock positioned near her lips he spread her juices over his cock, making each movement of his hand smoother. And he knew then what his end goal was going to be, Donnie wanted to have sex with his little sister, he wanted to be her everything.

Biting his lip hard, only a soft grunt of pleasure escaped him as he ejaculated, pumping himself hard and fast he watched his cum shoot out across Mikey’s lips and cheek, that soft pink tongue flicking out to lick her lips.

Knees trembling, and heart still pounding, Donnie tucked himself away and left the room quickly.

\--------------x

Mikey bit her lip as she laid out on her bed, waiting, she looked at the clock and let out a soft sigh. He was late tonight, she was beginning to think if something had changed, if she might have said or done something that had clued Donnie into the fact that she knew, when her door cracked open, the squeak of the hinges the only warning she had to close her eyes, breathe in deeply and pretend to be asleep.

She felt the bed dip behind her, and felt those familiar hands on her body, rubbing at her sides, legs, before gently rolling her onto her back. Things were moving slowly, and Mikey was more than happy to let Donnie continue, explore things, and move at his own pace while he worked out what his feelings were.

Mikey knew what she felt towards her brother, had known for a long time, but it wasn’t until recently that she had realized how much he cared and loved her in return.

She wasn’t exactly sure how long his nightly visits had been happening, but it hadn’t taken a genius to work out it had been at least a month, she’d woken up with something sticky on her face, and a salty taste on her lips. It didn’t happen every night, just once a week at first, but it wasn’t limited to her face either, sometimes her clothes too.

Mikey didn’t know what had prompted her to stay awake that first night, but she was so glad she had, feeling her brother touching her, being aware of what he was doing, it had made her body feel so warm. She knew she could have ‘woken up’, but Mikey was sure if she had done that, she would never get Donnie into her room again.

Something heavy settled between her legs then and Mikey had to stop herself from opening her eyes to look, she didn’t need to look to know what it was. Donnie was rubbing his cock over her slit, pressing himself between her thighs as he slowly worked himself over her.

He always kept his touches and movements gentle, taking great care to make sure she got the most pleasure out of his nightly visit, though Mikey knew it was more likely because he didn’t want to wake her up.

Tonight he seemed a bit more eager, she felt the tip of his erection teasing her entrance, and she had to hold back from opening her eyes, she wanted to see, wanted to know what expression he was making.

She felt her body trembling in anticipation, and Donnie must have felt it too.

“Mikey?” He asked, his voice trembling as much as she was. “Mikey, wake up if you don’t want this…” he said, he was giving her an out, one that she refused to take, she wanted this, maybe not as much as he seemed to, but she did want it.

Keeping her eyes closed she tilted her head back and took a deep slow breath, silently begging him to push into her, she wanted to feel his cock stretching her, she was tired of just his fingers.

Donnie did seem to take this as an invitation, and suddenly thrust inside, his cock sinking half way into her and she cried out, his mouth covering hers and her eyes snapped open.

His eyes were thankfully closed though, his hands gripping her legs, holding them open, his hips slowly rocking, moving the bare minimum inside her.

Remembering she was supposed to be sleeping, or else Donnie would likely stop, Mikey closed her eyes again, clenching her inner walls around him. Once the threat of any loud noises had passed, Donnie broke the kiss, and Mikey kept her eyes close, her breathing picking up pace as he pushed the rest of the way into her.

“Mikey,” Donnie breathed out, and Mikey wished she could respond, all she could do was rock her hips up against him as he pulled out, before thrusting back inside her. She felt her whole body rock with the force of his thrust, and she gasped, letting out a soft moan as he repeated the action.

Mike could only guess that Donnie must have been holding himself back for a long time, if the force and pace of his thrusts were any indication. He lifted her legs up, thrusting into her at a new angle, and Mikey was unable to keep the noises inside anymore.

She chirped, and Donnie churred in response, leaning over Mikey, bending her legs further as he started pounding into her, the bed under them squeaking and shaking with each move he made.

Mikey could hear how quickly Donnie was breathing, the soft moans and grunts as he worked his cock in and out of her, her insides squeezing and milking him. Mikey’s orgasm took her by surprise, her juices flooding over the hard cock twitching inside her, making Donnie’s movements smoother.

When he stopped suddenly Mikey almost cried out, almost reached for him, and probably would have if he hadn’t flipped her onto her stomach, lifted her ass in the air and plunged back into her.

With her face now buried in her pillow, Mikey was able to open her eyes, she shifted her arms to rest her head on, her fingers gripping at the sheets under her as Donnie started fucking her relentlessly from behind. His hands were gripping her hips, pulling her back into each thrust.

Mikey wanted to call out his name, wanted to tell him how much she loved what he was doing, but she didn’t want him to stop, she wanted him to keep going.

“Mikey, Mikey,” Donnie gasped out, leaning over her as he rocked his hips harder, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. “I’m cumming, Mikey, you can wake up now, please… wake up,” Donnie whispered, his fingers digging into the soft skin on her hips as he stilled inside her and Mikey felt his hot seed flooding her, spilling out around his cock and dripping down her legs.

They were siblings, and they had just had sex, and Mikey felt herself trembling under him. “Donnie…” she said softly, and she felt him tense above her as she turned her head to look at him as best she could, tears in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips. She reached back and took one of his hands guiding it around to her stomach. “Can we… do that again?” she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Some wonderful sexy art that was inspired by this story! <3 Thanks so much to the artist! I love it!  



End file.
